


Семейное утро

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Order is now good, Fluff, Kids, S for softness, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Утро Императора и Императрицы Первого Ордена.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Семейное утро

Изнутри цитадель Первого Ордена на Корусанте была похожа на муравейник. Ассистенты и офицеры перебегали от монитора к монитору, перекрикиваясь и проклиная друг друга. Дроиды носились по коридорам и пищали от напряжения, получая слишком большие объемы информации и жалуясь друг другу на бестолковых людей. Для них перенос совещания по ситуации в Пространстве хаттов на утренние часы был всего лишь небольшим изменением в бюрократической системе. Те, кто были более или менее привязаны к отдельным членам правительства, искренне им сочувствовали. Наивно полагая, что у них есть почти целый день на подготовку, сейчас сенаторы и советники рвали на себе волосы, опасаясь навлечь на себя гнев Императора. И Императрицы, которая, хоть и была моложе мужа на десять лет, была способна внушить не меньший страх.

После подписания мирного договора с Сопротивлением общие усилия были направлены на воцарение мира в галактике и борьбу с преступными группировками. Хатты до сих пор жили по своим законам, и некоторым планетам это было выгодно. Самую большую опасность представляли так называемые наследники Джаббы, которые контролировали работорговлю и обширную сеть наркодилеров, а также могли достать любое оружие, не спрашивая лицензии.

— Жаль, что Император отказался от строительства нового «Старкиллера», — пробормотал сенатор пограничной системы Нексус-Ортай. Куда проще было стереть этих слизняков в порошок, чем пытаться договориться с ними.

— Сенатор Органа дала ему надежду, что в этом нет необходимости, — напомнил сенатор с Беласко, который только что договорился о поставках питьевой воды на время прихода бактерии в Великое море и пребывал в приподнятом расположении духа. — Первый Орден контролирует все крупные системы. Когда Сенат отрежет хаттам путь к рынкам сбыта, они согласятся на любые условия сотрудничества.

— У нее с ними личными счеты.

— И тем приятнее будет слушать, как они умоляют, верно?

Его собеседник покачал головой. Потратившая годы на борьбу с Первым Орденом, Лея Органа быстро стала одним из ближайших советников Императора. Дело было не только в родственных связях; любой другой на его месте был бы идиотом, если бы отказался от помощи женщины, когда-то надравшей зад самому Дарту Вейдеру.

Парадные двери распахнулись, и голоса в зале стихли. В зал заседаний вошел Император — как всегда в черном, в развевающемся темном плаще. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, темные глаза быстро обежали полный зал, будто он желал убедиться, что его появление не осталось незамеченным. Давно прошли времена, когда он носил шлем, внушавший страх его противникам, но и сейчас его высокая фигура излучала силу. Власть. Могущество, которое выходило за рамки привычного понимания.

Под руку с ним шла Императрица, усиливающая это впечатление. Каштановые волосы были собраны в высокий пучок, украшенный жемчужной заколкой. Вместо плаща на ней была легкая серебристая накидка, концы которой терялись в складках платья цвета темного вина, подчеркивающего тонкую талию. На алых губах играла вежливая улыбка, но все присутствующие знали, что недооценивать ее было бы огромной ошибкой. Как и Император, девушка владела Силой, а годы жизни на Джакку закалили ее характер. Она не стеснялась указывать сенаторам на их ошибки, но бывали моменты, когда советовала проявить снисхождение. Часто случалось, что они с Императором договаривали друг за другом, словно читали мысли; даже в неформальной беседе никто не решался уточнить у них, правда ли это, а советник Органа спокойно отмечала: «У Силы есть свои секреты».

— Доброе утро, Ваши Величества, — подал голос спикер. Ответив тем же, императорская чета заняла свои места на серебряных тронах с высокими спинками, которые были увенчаны гербами Первого Ордена из агатов и бриллиантов. Как только экраны перед ними зажглись голубым светом, это послужило сигналом к началу заседания.

…И к его концу некоторым сенаторам казалось, что их пропустили через пресс для мусора. Отчет о ситуации на дуге Кесселя, где удалось сократить число нападений на торговые корабли, был признан «удовлетворительным, но неполным» («У вас были недели на разработку планов обеспечения безопасности от пиратов», — бесстрастно напомнил Кайло Рен). Императрица Рей Рен живо интересовалась делами планеты Кессель, где недавно обнаружили нелегальную базу изготовления наркотиков из кессельского камня, и была неприятно удивлена, что организаторам удалось уйти. Выслушав клятвы сенатора, что к поискам уже привлечены силы Ордена и их найдут до конца недели, она потребовала доклад о строительстве завода по очистке этого токсичного минерала. Сенатора спасла только взаимовыручка местных дроидов.

Император Кайло Рен пригрозил лично прилететь на Татуин, откуда до сих пор приходили жалобы на попустительство властей Мос-Эспа (и где недавно были замечены хатты в компании детей, подозрительно похожих на рабов).

— Я полагаю, вы успели забыть, что случилось с констеблем Зувио на аванпосте Ниима на Джакку, — холодно напомнил он сенаторам; этот тон был намного страшнее крика. Вполне возможно, что кому-то из них на мгновение даже стало трудно дышать. — По нашему приказу штурмовики Первого Ордена применили к нему и Ункару Платту высшую меру наказания за отказ подчиниться новому распоряжению об ограничении работорговли. Хотя в тот момент это было необходимо, в будущем мне бы очень хотелось избежать подобных… ситуаций.

Некоторые из сенаторов, которые помнили генерала Хакса и Верховного Лидера Сноука, переглянулись. Заключение мирного договора, последовавшие за этим женитьба и рождение дочерей (!) сильно изменили Кайло Рена. Раньше он предпочитал решать все проблемы ударами светового меча.

— Это не угроза, — добавил Император, словно прочитав их мысли, — я всего лишь перечисляю факты. Мы рассчитываем, что в следующий раз власти Мос-Эспа примут их во внимание.

Незадолго до обеда спикер объявил, что совещание окончено. Протокольные дроиды закончили запись и переслали длинные списки вопросов по каждому из направлений работы своим коллегам.

— Спасибо, дамы и господа. Мы изучим ваши отчеты и позже назначим время следующего заседания, — промолвила Императрица без малейшего намека на утомление. 

Кайло подал руку жене, помогая спуститься с трона, и супруги вместе покинули зал. Некоторые сенаторы послали им вслед потрясенные взгляды.

— Не хотела бы я оказаться на месте их дочери… — заметила сенатор Татуина. — Вместо сказок на ночь — отчеты о поставках экзониума или планы борьбы с пиратами. Императрица называла цифры быстрее моего дроида…

Сенат (за исключением Леи Органы) и Голосеть знали лишь имена двойняшек. Видели Мейру и Бриони всего раз, мельком, когда императорская чета отмечала День Независимости на родной планете Кайло Рена Чандриле.

— Меня больше волнует, почему они решили перенести заседание на утро, — возразил сенатор с Риши. — Получили срочное донесение от Дэмерона из Бездны Чопани? Или дали о себе знать Неизведанные рубежи? Это должно быть нечто серьезное.

— Секретное…

— Чрезвычайной важности…

— Может, они все-таки решили инкогнито слетать на Татуин?

— Да, и позвать хаттов обсудить дела в кантине, — со смехом поддержал сенатор Нексус-Ортай.

**Шесть часов назад**

Дроид-будильник прозвенел в первый раз. Не открывая глаза, Рей выключила его одним мановением пальцев и придвинулась ближе к Бену. Она положила руку на плечо мужа и прижалась щекой к его груди, слушая биение сердца, уверенное и ровное, как волны океана. Тихое эхо слов, сказанных на Ак-То.

Ты не одинока.

Так начиналось каждое их утро.

Спустя несколько секунд Бен сонно зашевелился.

— Милая…

— У нас еще есть время, — успокоила его Рей.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он накрыл ее руку своей, другой обхватив за талию. Сощурившись от утреннего света, она наблюдала, как его палец следует по ломаной линии из десятка набуанских бриллиантов на обручальном кольце.

— Поверить не могу, что ты выдумал созвездие Гримтааш, чтобы поцеловать меня, — хихикнула Рей.

— То, что его нет — просто недоразумение. По легенде, этот молатор оберегал от бед королевские семьи Алдераана, — хрипло отозвался Бен, переплетая их пальцы. — И ты уже знала большую часть созвездий, которые я показывал.

— Хм-м-м…

— И да, я очень нервничал.

— Ты правда верил, что позже я не узнаю это созвездие на кольце? Нерфопас.

Рей смягчила свое обвинение, прижавшись губами к груди и чувствуя, как его пальцы рисуют круги поверх шелковой ночной рубашки. В ту ночь она тоже нервничала; никто и никогда не смотрел вместе с ней на небо, не брал ее руку в свою, чтобы прочертить линии созвездия (и неважно, что секунду назад его не существовало). Никто не пытался отвлечь ее, чтобы украсть поцелуй. И она никого не целовала в ответ.

Воспоминание заставило ее улыбнуться — и Рей знала, что Бен тоже улыбался, даже не видя его лица. Спальню наполняли тепло и тихий, едва уловимый звон Силы, который всегда сопровождал диаду в минуты спокойного счастья. Они знали, что достаточно было одного легкого движения, чтобы звон превратился в песню.

— Ты помнишь, что сегодня в три часа у нас чаепитие? — спросил Бен.

— Разумеется. Я должна принести шоколадное печенье, которое так любит миссис Плюш.

— А я обещал мистеру Плюшу, что принесу цукаты из джогана.

— Разве он не говорил, что любит клубничные?

— Уже нет.

— О, ясно.

— Еще он сказал мне, что ты чудесно выглядишь в новом голубом платье. Он не против увидеть его еще раз.

— Так и сказал?

— Угу, — отозвался Бен и лениво поддел упавшую с ее плеча бретельку. — И я с ним абсолютно согласен. Это замечательное, прекрасное платье… и его так легко снять.

Рей уловила в Силе ход его мыслей и почувствовала, как внутри расцветает тепло. Бен повернулся, и она подняла голову, встречая его губы. По щеке скользнуло тонкое обручальное кольцо из бескара. Они принадлежали друг другу и телом, и душой, и подтверждением тому был самый прочный металл во всей галактике.

Она откинулась на подушку, утягивая его за собой и зарываясь пальцами в волосы, но слишком скоро услышала, как дроид запищал во второй раз. Больше времени у них не осталось.

— Крифф… — пробормотал Бен ей в шею; через секунду воцарилась тишина.

Поцеловав ее еще раз, он поднял голову. Карие глаза казались почти черными, и Рей не удержалась от искушения провести пальцами по едва заметному шраму на его щеке. Она предлагала излечить его, но Бен отказался: у него были свои представления о романтике. У Рей тоже – и поэтому сейчас ее муж потянулся, чтобы поцеловать шрам на плече, оставшийся после битвы с преторианскими гвардейцами. Она мягко провела пальцами по его плечам, очерчивая контуры мускулов. Позже.

— Позже, — подтвердил он, выбираясь из постели и протягивая ей руку.

Когда они вошли в столовую, двойняшки уже начали завтракать. Тарелки с едой окружали вазу со свежими цветами, которые дроиды по приказу Бена приносили в их апартаменты каждые несколько дней. Сегодня это были пышные розы и пионы. Давно прошли дни, когда единственным сокровищем Рей был чахлый пустынный цветок.

Бен едва успел ощутить в Силе волну нежности, захватившую Рей, когда она воскликнула:

— Не играйте с едой!

Мейра поспешно отдернула руку, и выписывающая спирали в воздухе груша, нацеленная в лоб Бриони, упала ей на тарелку. Способности сестер Соло к Силе проявились, когда им было всего три года, и они предпочитали развивать их, швыряя друг в друга всем, что попадется под руку. Позже, уже самостоятельно, они наводили порядок под пристальными взглядами родителей.

Рей всегда с пониманием относилась к детским шалостям, но большую часть жизни она провела на Джакку, а там с едой не играли. За нее убивали. Бен тоже это знал, и, приподняв бровь, укоризненно посмотрел на дочерей.

— И вам доброе утро. Кто говорил мне, что достаточно взрослый в свои шесть лет, чтобы учиться водить спидер?

Он отодвинул для Рей стул и сел рядом. Девочки тут же забрались к ним на колени, целуя и прижимаясь к их щекам веснушчатыми носами. Мейра, родившаяся раньше на несколько минут, унаследовала черные локоны отца, в то время как Бриони была точной копией матери. Убедившись, что родители не сердятся, они вернулись на свои места.

— Мы больше не будем, папа, — тихо пообещала Мейра, заправляя волосы за уши. Бриони кивнула, не удержавшись от хихиканья, и ее сестра тут же вскинула голову, обвиняюще ткнув пальцем.

— Она сказала, что я не смогу удержать грушу в воздухе даже одну секунду!

— И ты решила показать фигуры высшего пилотажа? — уточнила Рей, наливая себе и Бену каф.

— Я копировала движения пилота с Мон-Каламари в «Гонках пяти мечей», мам, — гордо отозвалась Мейра.

— Корел… пилоты с Кореллии были лучше, — возразила Бриони, отказавшись от использования более сложного слова. Обмакнув кусочек груши в мед, покрывавший оладьи, она отправила его в рот.

— Тебе просто понравилось, какой он кудрявый!

Сестры одновременно показали друг другу языки, и на этом спор был окончен. Бен фыркнул: только его дети могли планировать детское чаепитие, а затем взять датапад, чтобы найти записи соревнований на другом конце галактики. Он уже собрался уточнить, что там был за пилот, но Рей покачала головой, пряча улыбку за чашкой с кафом.

— Вы же придете на чаепитие? — спросила Мейра после завтрака, обвивая ручками ее талию и прижимаясь головой к груди.

— И принесете цукаты? — подхватила Бриони, робко цепляясь за рукав Бена. После недавнего инцидента, включавшего одного дроида, большую банку варенья и мешок муки, родители строго рекомендовали им обеим воздержаться от посещения кухни и позвать няню, если что-то понадобится.

— Конечно. Думаю, мистеру и миссис Плюш будет интересно послушать, что вы узнали из книги алдераанских мифов, — сказала Рей.

— Которую ваша бабушка читала мне много лет назад, — с усмешкой уточнил Бен. Во взгляде, которым обменялись двойняшки, мелькнула паника, и он подумал, что до чаепития из детской не донесется ни звука.

— А после мы, возможно, все вместе выберем детский спидер, — невзначай заметил он, расчесывая пальцами каштановые локоны Бриони.

— Возможно, — подчеркнула Рей, но ее улыбка не обманула бы и детей, не владеющих Силой.

Столовую огласили радостные крики, между которыми дочери осыпали их новыми поцелуями. Бену очень бы хотелось остаться дома на весь день, заплетать Мейре и Бриони косы и слушать сбивчивые рассказы о гонках, которые они посмотрели, но ему и Рей нужно было возвращаться к делам.

— Три часа! — напомнила им Бриони, стоя на пороге детской.

— Мы не опоздаем, — откликнулась Рей, помахав ей рукой. Прежде чем она могла скрыться в гардеробной, Бен притянул жену к себе. В его глазах была мольба, и Рей почувствовала, как к щекам приливает тепло.

— Рей… — он медленно погладил ее живот, зная, что она поймет его. В Силе замерцала робкая надежда снова почувствовать появление маленькой сверхновой рядом с их диадой. В свое время Рей всерьез боялась, что на коже останется отпечаток его ладони, — столько времени он проводил рядом, ловя каждое движение еще не родившихся двойняшек. После он сам пел им колыбельные, укладывал спать и вставал посреди ночи, едва Мейра или Бриони начинали плакать, чтобы Рей могла отдохнуть, «как она того заслуживает».

— Троих против одного тебе, значит, мало? — лукаво поинтересовалась она, не обращая внимания на ускорившееся сердце.

— А если будет мальчик? — возразил Бен, улыбаясь во весь рот. Услышав в ответ тихий вздох, он поцеловал ее в лоб, в нос, в щеку, и только собрался опуститься к шее, как издалека донеслось знакомое тоненькое хихиканье их дочерей.

— Они опять любуются…

— У нас сегодня важное чаепитие, Соло, — напомнила Рей, отталкивая Бена и тщетно пытаясь выглядеть серьезно. — Это может подождать до вечера.

Глаза Бена вспыхнули, и одновременно надежда обернулась нетерпением.

***

…Пока сенаторы ломали голову, пытаясь узнать планы императорской четы, в нескольких километрах от цитадели, в поместье, окруженном густым садом, Кайло Рен сидел за столом напротив плюшевого порга с голубым бантиком вокруг шеи. Бриони тем временем поправила розовую ленточку вокруг пояса другой игрушки и придвинула ближе тарелку с печеньем. Настоящие порги сейчас были на Кашиике, вместе с дядей Чуи, который помогал им строить гнезда, однако через Бена и Рей они передали девочкам своих точных двойников из плюша и мягкой шерстки.

— Нам с миссис Плюш было очень интересно узнать о Белой Сове, Мейра, — отметила Рей, с улыбкой отпивая чай. — Они с ней стали бы отличными подругами. А с кем бы подружился мистер Плюш?

Девочка рассеянно отправила в рот несколько цукатов, собираясь с мыслями. Что-то в ее взгляде, том, как она наклонила голову, напоминало Бену его мать, и, подперев рукой щеку, он чувствовал, как его губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Молатор, — наконец возвестила Мейра. — По имени… Гримтааш.

— Какое интересное имя! И что же он делал? — спросила Рей, отпивая чай. Не удержавшись, она искоса взглянула на мужа, но тот слушал ответ дочери с безраздельным вниманием. На его бледных щеках, тем не менее, выступил румянец.

Этот алдераанский миф был их любимым.

**Author's Note:**

> Значение имени Мейра - “свет”. Значение имени Бриони - “рост”, “цветочные побеги”.


End file.
